Absolute Justice or not
by busterman221
Summary: What if Akainu died at the battle of the summit? What if someone found a certain someone's Devil Fruit? Well...let's wait and see , shall we.
1. Chapter 1

_**Absolute Justice...or not**_

 **So this idea came to me a couple days ago , and it didn't want to leave. So here I am , my first fic. Please apologize the poor grammar etc.**

 **I was watching the Marineford arc a week ago and I thought; what if Akainu died at the hands of Whitebeard?**

 **Well...here you go.**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter I: No more hound of Justice**_

Admiral Akainu coughed up blood as he was hammered to the ground by a litteral earthquake. All of it's power hit him in the head and he saw stars. His body-lava and all- couldn't take the battering for much longer , his vision was dimming and that was not a good sign.

The earth cracked beneath him , giving him a chance to escape the Wrath of the Strongest Man Alive. He steeled himself and slithered his way down the chasm created by one of the Four Yonko. He had to survive. He couldn't trust anyone to uphold true Absolute Justice , not even his apprentice. It was his life's work , his dream. Whilst some dreamed of becoming rich or even changing the world as it is , he did not.

He wanted to lock up everysingle pirate scum out there. It would be difficult , but he knew that if you took the pillars of pirate society down then the others wouldn't dare making a move agaisnt the World Government. The Yonko were his targets , not simple ones but their death was necessary to the destruction to pirate-kind in general.

Of course it could be all for naught , Gol D Roger had proved that. Instead of stopping the pirates , his death had only added to the influx of pirates out there. If only he had not spoken those last words , then it would already be over.

Slithering his way down , the man-half flesh , half molten rock- the man did not acount for the fact that his sworn enemy would catch him. Strong hands coated in Haki gripped his leg , crushing it in the process , and flung him in the air. For a fleating moment , in the air , Akainu couldn't hear anything. Not the sounds of steel clashing or gun's firing. It was...peaceful.

And when he descended , Whitebeard's massive fist cocking back in preparation for the blow that would surely end him , he had only one thought.

 _I have failed._

And then he died.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Absolute Justice or not**_

 **So yeah that was the first chapter :). Hope you liked it , if you did please review and if you didn't then constructive criticsm please , I hope to be on this site for awhile and it would be good to no if people think I'm any good or not.**

 **Here's chapter 2 , it might be short -like the first- but soon I'll be doing longer chapters.**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter II: Uzumaki Enters in the Scene**_

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the object in his hands with indecision. It was a fruit , a strange fruit indeed. It was a small red couloured apple , that much was normal , but what made it different from other fruits were the strange markings it held. They were odd to say the least , and Naruto knew what they meant. There were flame-like marks on the surface of the fruit , along with dark spirals.

It was a Devil Fruit. Naruto knew that much -he had seen his friend eat one , after all. But what he didn't know was what power it beheld. It could be fruit with powers unlike he had ever seen , that would make him a force to be rekoned with , or it could give him a useless ability. Though if the flame marks on it where anything to go by then it had to be at least something to do with fire or heat. That could bonus him greatly.

But what if the marks meant nothing at all , what if it was just common among Devil Fruits?

His friend grunted beside him , narrowed black eyes staring at the Fruit thoughtfully. Finnaly he pulled away and gave Naruto some much needed advice. «I would eat it.» Naruto started , he had been expecting the raven haired man to say the opposite.

«You sure?» He asked , unsure.

«Positive.» He began , his eyes shooting back at the Fruit. «It has to at least be a powerful one. My one did have a lightning mark engraved on it.» He pointed out. Naruto found that he made sense. That was Sasuke for you.

Shrugging he thought over his decision. _On one hand it could be incredibly powerful but also the complete opposite. Though as Sasuke said , the fire symbols must mean that it has something to do with fire. What could be the worse that can happen?_ The image of him drowning came up but he shrugged it off. He was awesome , there was no way he would die by drowning. When he died he was going out in style.

Steeling himself , the blond got rid of all doubts he had in his mind.

And bit down.

He almost coughed it back out -it tasted like ash! But he forced himself to swallow. He really wished that the taste was the worst of it , but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

He felt his body go on fire. He screamed but his lungs felt like they had been filled with acid. His veins boiled , and he felt like someone had replaced the blood in his body with pure molten rock.

What felt like hours of suffering was in fact only a couple seconds in the real world. When the pain finnaly stopped , he let out a sigh of relief and fell to his knees , gasping for breath. He had never felt something so painful in his life. It was unreal.

«Painful , isn't it?» Naruto turned to his friend , still not having completely recuperated.

«Yeah...» He gasped out. It had never occured to him but Sasuke had went through the same pain as he had. He actually kind of felt guilty that he hadn't helped him out.

«You want to find out what it gave you?» He inquired , and I felt a smile edging it's way upwards. There was nothing better than training , and training to find out what his Devil Fruit had given him seemed even better.

«Hell yeah.» Naruto thought he saw his friend's mouth twitch upwars , but it was gone in a second , making him wonder if the Fruit had messed with his mind.

So the duo set out to do just that. Jumping to his feet ,Naruto wobbled for a few seconds before steadying himself. He was feeling pumped.

The next few hours passed unaventfully , frustrating the two teens -they wanted to know Naruto's new abilities. It was then that Sasuke came up with a brilliant idea.

«I'm going to shoot you.» He stated , his pale face dirtied with grime and sweat.

Naruto stepped back , clearly shocked. «What?!» He shouted.

«Only in the leg.» He snorted. «It's only to see if you have a logia or not.» After listening to Sasuke's expalanation , the blond nodded.

A gun shot echoed throughout the forest they were currently in. No screams followed.

Naruto looked down at the hole in his leg from the shot. The weird thing was , was that it was currently being closed by what seemed to be lava. He stared up at Sasuke , the boy's eyes showing something he had nt seen in a while. Suprise. Naruto's blue eyes mirrored his expression.

«Does this mean…?» Naruto trailed off , unable to continue his train of thought. It was simply impossible.

«Yeah...» The raven haired boy breathed out.

«You are the holder of the Magu Magu no mi.»

They both shared a moment of silence. Then , Naruto grinned. It stretched from ear to ear.

«Well then ,» He began , his grin stretching further than was though possible. « _This is interesting.»_

 _And that's how one of the World Government's greatest weapons fell into the hands of a eighteen year old boy._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Absolute Justice or not**_

 **Here we go with chapter 3! The events of the last two chapters took place just after the battle at the Summit. Now , and from here on forward , the events will take place after the two years. So Naruto has the Magu Magu no mi , the Magma fruit , and Sasuke has the Goro Goro no mi , the Rumble fruit! Things are gonna start to pick up from here on out.**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter III: Troublemakers**_

Naruto Uzumaki , _The Devil_. The number one pain in the Marine's ass. He had entered the world scene a while ago , but had never truly did anything other than take out a few outposts here and there , nothing special. But then he ate a Devil Fruit and everything changed. It wasn't the fact that he ate a Devil Fruit that made him a pain , it was _the_ Devil Fruit that _he ate._

The Magu Magu no mi. Reputed to be the most powerful Logia beside the Yami Yami no mi , it was a very , _very_ powerful weapon to have in one's arsenal. Of course , if Naruto was an inexperienced kid there would be no problem as he wouldn't know how to use his powers. But Naruto was anything but an inexperienced _kid._ He seemed to have a grasp at his powers so great that it looked like he had been using it for years. If he didn't stop soon , then the Marines feared the blond would become as strong as Akainu was in a couple of years.

That was a very frightening thing to imagine.

The blond had already liberated every single one of the prisoners from Impel Down that Akainu had put away. He had did it to send a message. To show that he wasn't Akainu , and was in fact the excact opposite. He didn't believe in Absolute Justice , he didn't believe that all pirates were scum , and he definetly didn't believe that all marines were good.

His partner was the same , if not a little bit less exuberant. Sasuke Uchiha , or as peope were calling him now , _Raiden_ , was dangerous , even more so than his friend. While Naruto believed that people deserved a second chance , Sasuke didn't. He was cold and decisive , at least that's what the people that went up against him said , _person to be more precise._ Out of all the men they had sent out to capture only one had survived , Vice Admiral Smoker , and that was only because Sasuke thought that he was a good marine.

The Uchiha was a monster , they both were. And if they weren't put down , then they would become to powerful to stop.

 **XxoxX**

Fleet Admiral Aokiji sighed as he read over the reports in his hands. It seemed that they had been able to capture half of the escapies no thanks to _The Devil_ , Uzumaki Naruto. It was a start but unfortunetly it was not enough. The Gorosei were pressurising him too get the job done , and if they hadn't noticed that seemed impossible.

He often wondered why he took up this position. Some would think it was to do right with the world , but they coulnd't be further from the truth. He was tired. Tired of the corrupt system tha they lived in , and he wanted to change that. That was why he wanted to fight Akainu for the position two years ago , but due to the man's death he wasn't able to prove his strength. So he took up the position without any complaints , and sometimes it ate at his mind to think that he could've lost to Akianu.

But that was the past. Now , he had to concentrate on the threat at hand. Said threat was _Absolute Chaos_ and _Raiden_. They were getting strnger and stronger everyday and he feard the outcome of them one day knocking on Marineford's doors.

Setting the reports down , he prepared to take a nap , only for one of his men to come barging in his office ,out of breath. The young man gasped for breath , his hands on his knees and hunched over , before he straightened himself and spoke. ''Sir , _Absolute Chaos_ and _Raiden_ have been spotted at in Dressrosa!'' He shouted.

Aokiji sat back up , straightening. It seemed that he wasn't going to get a break today. ''Contact Admiral Fujitora and give him the news , he should be in Dressrosa soon enough. And tell Admiral Kizaru to make his way there straight away. We musn't allow him to escape.'' The soldier nodded hurriedly and ran out of the room , making sure to close the door.

With all that over with , Aokiji leaned back into his chair and relaxed.

He just hoped that they could capture them.

 **XxoxX**

''I can't believe we're doing this.'' Sasuke spoke , his left eye twitching.

''Well , it's not like they can hurt us…'' His blond idiot of a best friend argued , which only made the raven haired teen's twitch even more.

The two were currently running away from a bunch of marines- _smallfrie_ \- who had been shouting at them to stop for the past hour. The situation would be quite comical if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke wanted to kill them in the most brutal fashion possible. Couldn't they just stop yelling! It was getting irritating. They were pirates-not something he was proud of- for crying out loud! Couldn't they get it through their thick skulls that maybe they wouldn't just stop because they told them to?!

As if on cue , the marines seemed to shout in unison. ''Stop!''

Sasuke growled. ''I'm going to kill them.'' He muttered menacingly , bright blue sparks flying around his hand. He would of done it , if it wasn't for the calming voice of his best friend.

''Come on Sas'ke!'' The blond placed a calming hand over his , bypassing the sparks with Haki. ''We're not here to kill _them._ Their smallfrie , we both know that!'' The blond exclaimed , as if everything made sense.

It didn't.

The blue eyed teen fumbled for words as they continuosly ran throughout the city of Dressrosa. ''Um...what I mean is , well uh...they aren't the ones we're after! Doflamingo is!''

''I know that , but do they have to be so goddamn annoying?'' The black haired pirate growled.

Before Naruto could respond , a cage appeared around the city. It was made of strings , which meant that Doflamingo was taking his fight with the Strawhat seriously.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to become heavier. It was if someone was pushing down on them with a massive invisible hand. Reacting fast , the two jumped out of the way as a massive handprint appeared where they were seconds ago. It was indented into the ground , several feet , making Naruto wince at the fantom pain he was feeling.

Then the perpatrator arrived. Naruto whistled. ''Look who just arrived.''

Sword in hand , Admiral Fujitora frowned. ''That was meant to hit you.''

Sasuke showed no reaction , though if the sparks around him said anything , then he was dead serious about this opponent. Naruto scratched the back of his head , a sweatdrop forming as he grinned akwardly.

''Hehe , it seems we've reached an impass.'' The blond chuckled nervously.

The Admiral's expression didn't change , he seemed absolutely calm about the whole situation. ''Indeed.'' Then he raised his sword up in the air. ''Uzumaki D Naruto , Uchiha D Sasuke , your time as free pirates-'' Then he slashed downwards. ''-ends here!''

And then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Absolute Justice or not**_

 **Here is Chapter 4! The pace is picking up , now , with Fujitora entering the scene. Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to defeat him , or will they fall before their adventure can finnaly begin?**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter IV: Absolute Chaos**_

Ace couldn't believe his luck as he stared down at the Devil Fruit that once belonged to his father , then looked up at the blond in front of him and did his best to suppress another wave of tears from flowing down his face.

 _Sabo was alive!_

Indeed , the blond was standing before him , his eyes trained on the fruit in the Fire-Man's hand. He seemed to be thinking of something , of what , Ace could only imagine. The boy he had once known had grown up to be strong as he had always said. He was apparently , now , Dragon's Second in Command. If the technique he had displayed at the colliseum was anything to say , then he definelty deserved to be the man's second.

Ace looked down at the fruit for a few more seconds before coming up with a decision. He yanked it forward , and into Sabo's grasp. ''You should take it.'' The blond fuddled with the grey coloured fruit for a few moments before allowing Ace's words to fully enter his mind.

His head shot up , his eyes wide with absolute shock. ''What! Are you sure? I mean , this is Whitebeard's-''

Before he could continue , Ace cut him off with a raised hand. ''Don't worry about it. I trust you , and the crew does the same.'' Then he shrugged. ''Besidees , Pops wouldn't want his fruit to go to waste.''

That was all that needed to be said. Sabo thought over what he had just heard before nodding slowly. ''Thank you.'' He murmured gratefully , enough for Ace to hear.

At this , Ace shot his brother- _Sabo was alive!_ \- a grin , setting a hand on the blond's shoulder. ''Don't mention it. Now , are you gonna eat it?''

The blond nodded , and then brought the fruit up to his mouth and crunched. He grimaced at the taste but stayed strong and swallowed the fruit.

As he did , a bird cage appeared in the sky , made out of string. The two brothers shook their heads and both muttered. ''Luffy...''

And then a pillar of magma shot up to the sky. Followed by a lightning bolt crashing to the ground. Ace blinked slowly. ''What the hell is going on?''

 **XxoxX**

Naruto jumped out of the way just in time , as a sword took the place where he was formely. He breathed in for just a moment before he was forced to jump out of the way again , this time to avoid a bunch of flying houses.

He landed on a small building and panted , sweat dripping off of him in gallons. He had never been pushed this far. Sasuke landed beside shortly after , looking no worse than he did.

''This guy's strong.'' He commented as if it was the weather.

Sasuke replied with a grunt , wiping some sweat off his forehead. ''You can say that again.''

Indeed , Admiral Fujitora was no joke. He truly deserved his title , despite being a blind man. He hadn't given them a breather since the start of the fight , and that was saying something considering Sasuke was close to, if not the fastest man in the world.

Speaking of the Uchiha , he immediately dispersed into sparks of yellow , reamerging behind the blind Admiral. He then brought his hand back , it being covered by the same energy that he controlled. And then he struck.

Now some might consider attempting to kill a blind man a crime , especially when you attack him from behind. Well whoever thought that had never fought against Fujitora. The man was a tiger , calm until you angered it. Then , if you did anger it , you would get face first with a pair of very sharp teeth , and an equally sharp pair of claws.

Naruto and Sasuke had angered the beast , and were now getting the prize that came with it.

The lightning hit the Tiger's blade , and then the raven haired Devil Fruit user got pushed back by an invisible force called gravity. Before he could disolve into lightning , Sasuke was sent crashing into several buildings.

Naruto winced, his friend wasn't getting up from that one anytime soon.

Naruto didn't have time to react as he was hit by a haki covered blade , creating a deep gash in his chest. He screamed out in pain , before doing the only thing he could in this moment. He exploded.

A litteral fountain of scorching rock and lava exploded outwards , melting anything it came in contact with , be it stone or metal. But Fujitora wasn't an Admiral for nothing. Reacting quickly , he leapt out of the way of the scorching hot liquid , landing on a small house , out of the dangerzone.

When the blast stopped the entire radius that they were once fighting ne was reduced to nothing but a scorched surface. The buildings that were caught melted to the ground , leaving nothing behind. Luckily there was no civilians caught in the crossfire.

Naruto lay crouched in the center of the explosion , part of his body covered in the scorching sludge. The deep wound that Fujitora had gave him stayed as a deep reminder not to let his guard down ever again.

Naruto stood up and glared at the blind Admiral of the Marines.

And.

Said.

Three.

Simple.

Words.

'' _ **Round Two , Bitch.''**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Absolute Justice or not**_

 **Here we go with Chapter 5! Thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapters. Now as we saw last chapter , Naruto and Sasuke aren't OP , after all they only got their powers two years ago , and seeing as they are Logia , they have ti be extra careful in the New World , you never know who can use Haki.**

 **I didn't want to make them to OP , so I decided to show you guys that they still weren't Admiral Level , despite what you may think after reading this chapter.**

 **Anyway , onwards we go!**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter V: Gravity vs Magma**_

'' _ **Round Two , Bitch.''**_ Naruto growled , his form no worse for wear. He was now shirtless , his shirt had been melted off due to his own powers. He mentally told himself to get a handle of his powers after this fight was over.

The blond shot forward towards the blind tiger , a fist full of magma cocked back and ready to fire. When he came into range , he shot his fist forward , the lava exploding forward from his fist. _''Sukāretto no fukushū!''_

The pillar of scarlet flames hit it's target , or would have if the Admiral hadn't pulled up his sword just in time. For just a moment , the magma seemed to get through the man's defence , only to be pushed away by an invisible force.

Naruto cursed. _Freaking Gravity powers!_

The lava splashed over a couple buildings , melting them , not that Naruto cared , it was just buildings after all.

Not wanting to be outdone by the Tiger's seemingly unbreakable defence , the blue eyed Devil Fruit user created shot up into the air , an expanding ball of pure volcanic lava.

Once he was high up in the sky , the ball seemed to have expanded into a massive ball of magma the size of a meteor.

He swung his arm back.

'' _Kaminoikari!''_

And he threw.

 **XxoxX**

From where he lay on the ground , Sasuke saw a massive ball of lava the size of which he had never seen. The sphere of molten rock was then launched to the ground.

Sasuke winced. Even he had to admit that that was a little bit too much.

Too bad for Fujitora , his partner didn't share his opinion.

The impact was nothing short of spectacular. Debris of molten rock were flung everywhere , scorching the earth. The raven haired man was lucky that he was pushed so far away or else he would probably be caught up in blast radius.

Grunting , he pulled himself out of the debries and stood up , dusting himself off. He snapped his coal black eyes up and smirked , part of his body dipersing into yellow energy.

'' _My turn.''_

 **XxoxX**

Naruto lay face first on the ground , heaving for breath. He couldn't move , having used up too much energy in the last attack. Lava turned back into flesh , giving the world a free view of the deep gashes that lay waste to his upper body.

He winced as he tried to move , but inevitably just decided to give up. Hopefully he had taken the marine Admiral down.

His answer came with a feeling of sharp steel resting on the back of his neck. Naruto sighed , luck never seemed to be in his favor.

''This fight is over.'' Fujitora grunted , sounding winded. Naruto looked up , and was delightfully surprised to see that the man hadn't came out of his attack entirely unscathed.

Burn marks lay waste to the man's body , and his cloak had been burned away by the heat of his attack. His kimono was half burnt , leaving half of his body unprotected , his flesh looking raw and crispy.

Naruto chuckled , though he immediately started coughing afterwards. ''I guess it is isn't.'' He then grinned up at the Tiger. ''Though...it seems that you lost.''

Naruto had the satisfaction of seeing the man's eyes widen before lightning struck. Sasuke appeared , his eyes black pearls , looking like the reaper himself. With a flash of yellow , a blade of pure lightning appeared in his hands. And then he struck.

 _And Fujitora screamed._

Sukāretto no fukushū = Scarlet Revenge.

Kokka o shōkyaku suru = Incinerate Anthem. Kaminoikari = Rage of a God. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Absolute Justice...or not**_

 **For those wondering if Enel had died because of Sasuke having the exact same powers as the former God of Skypiea. Well the answer should be in this chapter.**

 **Now on the way for Chapter 6!**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter VI: The Fastest Man Alive Makes His Grand Entrance**_

Admiral Fujitora _screamed_ in pain as the blade of lightning struck him in the back , sending him to his knees. Coughing up blood , the purple-vested Admiral cursed his stupidity. He should've better dealt with _Raijin_ before going after the blond. And now he was going to pay for his errors.

He heard the fist , that he knew was coming for his head this time , ignite in lightning and hopped for the best. It was only when his Haki tingled that he allowed himself to relax.

It seemed that he was not alone after all.

''You guys sure are scaaaaaary!''

Sasuke barely had time to think before a foot came crashing down on him , sending him flying away. Scarce had he been hit in one direction , when -with a flash of yellow- he was shot back somewhere else with equal the amount of force.

This continued for awhile -or at least what seemed like it- with Sasuke being a litteral punching bag , or in this case kicking bag, before he decided to do the smart thing and disperse.

Appearing on a nearby building , Sasuke was able to get a good look at the man who had been man-handling him since the start. And when he did , he did the only thing any man would do.

He cursed his luck for in front of him stood the very tall and lanky Admiral known as Kizaru. Also known as the Fastest Man in the World. This was the man that apparently possessed the Devil Fruit that allowed him to go faster than he did.

So this was it , the confrontation that would define history. Which power was faster. The Pika Pika no mi of Kizaru that granted the user control over Light , versus the Goro Goro no mi that Sasuke had taken from that so-called God when he had killed him two years ago that gave hm control over Lightning.

Sasuke grinned at the yellow wearing man , and it was filled with lust for battle.

The Admiral looked taken aback as he mockingly cried out in shock. ''Ohhhh! This New Generation is scaaaaary!''

Sasuke scoffed. ''Liar.'' And then he shot off , transforming into the blue energy that he was known for.

He reached Kizaru in less than a second , but to his dismay the man had already dispersed into his element. Sensing the kick before he saw it , the raven haired outlaw flashed out of the way.

Kizaru seemed to pout as he missed , though as usual with the man , it was only mockingly. Sasuke then attacked once more , this time the Admiral collided with him.

He attempted a kick but the man blocked with his forearm. Then the man tried to kick him only to meet the palm of Sasuke.

This continued for awhile , both fighting for dominance. Yellow clashed against blue. , lighting up the sky in a mix of both.

Kick. Dodge. Punch. Block. Disperse. Repeat.

''Time to uuuuppp the gaaaameee.'' The Admiral drawled out , and then he did just as he said he was going to.

Sasuke felt the kick to his face before he saw it. His vision exploded into a mirage of different colours as he was driven to the ground.

And just as he was before , he became a human kicking-ball. Being kicked from one point to another was now safely to say , the thing he hated above all else.

His hopes dropped even lower as the all of a sudden , the air seemed to crack. He heard the sound of building's collapsing as he was flung once more towards the ground. Only that this time he actually felt the rubble as he crashed down.

The Uchiha dispersed quickly enough , despite the pain , not wanting to get hit around by the Monkey again.

Now imagine his surprise when he saw the Second in Command of the Revolutionnaries staring face to face with Kizaru. _What the fuck is_ _ **he**_ _doing here?_

Sabo turned to him , a grin etched on his face. ''Don't worry about it , kid. I can handle it from here.'' And just like that , he shot off towards Kizaru.

The Marine didn't seem to take too kindly to that comment. ''Ooohhh you reeeeaaalllllyyyy think soooo?'' He sneered.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded as the two clashed , and was even more shocked when Sabo produced a freaking earthquake from his fist! The only person he had ever heard of beeing able to do that was Whitebeard and…

Well that explained it.

The Right Hand Man of Dragon must have won the tournament and eaten the Gura Gura no mi. That was the only plausible explanation.

Just when Kizaru was shot down into a building , a column of fire blasted over at his right. It was then that he finnaly noticed another person helping him and Naruto in their fight against the two Admirals.

Crouching on a small home , and looking as cool as ever , Portgas D Ace , the biological son of Gol D Roger , the Pirate King , and the son of the former Strongest Man in the World , Whitebeard , waved over at him from afar before jumping away as the house was seemingly crushed by an invisible force.

 _What the fuck is going on?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Absolute Justice...or not**_

 **Hi there everyone! Here's chapter 7!**

 **Now , if any of you guys are wondering wether or not if Sabo ate the Gura Gura no mi then you should know that he did. Instead of it being the Mera Mera no mi as the prize for the Tournament it was Whitebeard's Fruit. Which means that Blackbeard didn't steal it because considering Akainu was killed by Whitebeard Ace wasn't killed and thus when Blackbeard killed Whitebeard , Ace was there to protect his father's corpse with the other Whitebeard Pirates because Whitebeard didn't need to make a huge crack in the ground.**

 **So there is the explanation.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Oh and by the way , I own nothing except for the ideas. Peace.**

 _ **Chapter VII: The Unlikely Quartet**_

'' _Hiken!''_ A collumn of fire erupted from Ace's fist , sending it straight towards the injured , purple-wearing Admiral. It devoured everything in it's path , turning it all to ash.

Fujitora unsheathed his blade and waved it around , the ground before him jutting upwards , sending the fire screeching overhead. Bringing his sword back down in a slash , the air around Ace seemed to shimmer before the gravity pushed down on him , making it very uncomfortable for the Fire-Man.

Grinning , the son of Whitebeard dispersed into orange flames , heading for the Admiral. He sped forward , and again sent forward a wall of fire at the Tiger , forcing him to dodge.

Landing on a near building , Fujitora took a moment to analyse the situation before his fellow Admiral landed beside him , his clothes looking dishelved. Fujitora noted that it was the first time he had ever seen Kizaru in such a dire state.

''It seems that we are surrounded~.'' The Monkey spoke in his same old singsong voice , completely laid-back despite the fact that they were fighting some of the most dangerous men of this Era.

Indeed they were surrounded. On their left, the Right Hand Man of Monkey D Dragon , looking as calm as ever , his fist surrounded by the force that had made Whitebeard so feared.

To their right , _Firefist_ Portgas D Ace , son of the former Strongest Man in the World , grinning from ear to ear with a fist surrounded by the very flames that had given him his nickname.

Behind them , Uchiha D Sasuke looked particularily beaten up but his dark eyes still retained that cold edge that meant that he was far from done.

And in front of them , the very reason they were here , _Carnage_ Uzumaki D Naruto looked almost dead. His blood dripping off of him in gallons , but he was still grinning like the maniac that he was.

Fujitora frowned. ''Indeed. These pirates are dangerous.'' Sabo seemed taken back at that for a moment but reverted back to his calm facade. There was no use in correcting the man for his mistake , he would be dead soon.

''Kuzan should've told us that these two where here~.'' Kizaru noted , gesturing to _Firefist_ and Dragon's Right Hand Man.

Fujitora didn't bother answering him. They hadn't been informed that these two were here , but it was hardly Kuzan's fault. If anything , it was the spy's fault.

What was really worrying him though was the fact that the birdcage had started to move. It seemed that the Straw Hat had pushed Doflamingo more than he had previously thought.

Ace must have noticed him looking up at the castle , because he was now speaking , a smirk on his face. ''Our brother is quite something isn't he?''

'' _Our?''_

If possible , Ace's smirk grew even bigger , as he pointed to Sabo , who was also now sporting a massive smirk. They then spoke in unison. _''Our brother!''_

''Enough with the talk! Let's finish this!'' Naruto seemed to have been annoyed with all the talking as he was now sporting an irratated look , his body covered in lava like a litteral volcano.

''Agreed.'' Spoke his partner in crimes.

''Fine.'' Ace muttered , his excitement growing once more.

''I don't mind.'' Sabo tilted his hat , a grin marring his face.

''Alright! Let's do this!'' _Carnage_ fisted his open palm , a lust for battle coming off of him in waves.

Borsalino sneered. ''It seems that they actually think they can defeat us~.''

Fujitora frowned. ''Foolish.''

The six all shot forward colliding in a mess of Orange , Red , Blue , White , Purple and Yellow.

 _And then all hell broke loose._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Absolute Justice or not**_

 **AN: Yeah so I kinda forgot to publish this hehe. It's been on my laptop for awhile and so I decided to publish it now. It's pretty much the last chapter, cause I honestly don't feel like delving into all the other future arcs of the series. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

 **Oh and by the way, I don't own anything. Nada.**

 **Yup. Peace.**

 **Chapter VIII: Pretty awesome right?**

How were they still moving?!

Fujitora let out a growl as he once again applied literal tons of gravity on the men before him. But as seemed the norm in this fight, they simply dispersed, only to reappear not ten feet away from him, preparing to envelop him in a mixture of fire and lightning. Of course, he was prepared for this, they had been doing this since the start in the hopes that he would eventually slow down and die.

But I won't, he thought, I'll live through this and I'll capture them. Though he himself was starting to doubt that, after all he was indeed on his last legs and it had been well over an hour ago that he'd seen Borsalino and he was starting to worry. After all, the man was maybe the Fastest Man Alive, but he often got overconfident in his fights and relied all too much on his Devil Fruit.

Well it's not like I can say anything against that, he thought with a humourless chuckle. Indeed he had been relying on his Devil Fruit for what seemed like forever ever since that damn Uchiha brat planted a spear of lightning through his right thigh. As it was, he could barely move and had been focusing his Devil Fruit to create a gravitational barrier every time they attacked. It was the only thing protecting him at the moment.

With another wave of his sword, a crushing force applied itself on the spawn of Roger, who barely managed to escape it quick enough.

Though, it's not like I'm the only one here that's half dead, he thought looking at the two _kids_ before him. The Uchiha had been fighting the longest out of the two and it certainly showed. His right arm was beyond recognition, a bunch of mangled bones barely holding together the result of him being crushed by a building courtesy of Fujitora, and a deep gash coming from his forehead, covering the left side of his face in blood. Not to mention the myriad of wounds covering his form. It hurt to look at the kid.

Compared to him, Portgas D. Ace looked in tip-toe shape and was definitely the one that looked the best out of the three of them. He didn't seem to have anything broken, and only had a couple of minor wounds on his body. Though to be fair, he was the freshest out of the three of them, having arrived a while after the battle had started.

"Just give up old man! It's over!" The youth shouted, his signature fist covered in flames, prepared to dish out another brutal attack.

But Fujitora was not an admiral of the Marines for nothing. He shook off his wariness and began preparing his final attack. Hopefully it would be enough. "Who do you think I am, _boy?_ I am an Admiral of the Marine Corps, and I will not give up until you are detained or I am dead!" he shouted, giving out one final roar as he prepared to bring down one of the biggest meteorites the world would ever see.

That is until Kizaru came crashing into the area through a building. He slid for a moment before stopping, unmoving. Fujitora blinked in shock, the yellow Admiral looked like he was on death's doors, his entire body seemed broken, and there was so much blood pouring out of him. Not to mention the fact that he had several holes in his stomach, where his innards seemed to be burnt to a crisp. Amazingly he was still breathing, though the Admiral didn't think that he was going to last long without any proper treatment.

"Ha! Piece of cake." Came a loud obnoxious voice from where Borsalino had flown in. And there he was, in all his bloody glory, Uzumaki D. _Fucking_ Naruto, with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. And there to his left was none other than the Number Two of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo.

Covered in blood, that Issho doubted belonged entirely to him, Naruto smacked his bloodied fist against palm with a smack. If possible, his grin grew even further. "Even though he's the Fastest Man in the World, I didn't think he would go down so quickly."

Fujitora growled. "No matter, I was planning on ending this now anyway." Ears perked up at this, and their focus was centred solely on him.

"Oh," Portgas perked up. "And how were you planning on doing that, eh? You looked like you were about to fall over a couple seconds ago." He chuckled, though Issho could see that the brat's eyes had gained an even more dangerous edge to them.

He waited for the four of them to gather together, which didn't take as long as he thought it would. He then proceeded to point to the sky, where a giant, and he did mean giant, meteor the likes of which he had never produced in his life. Though to be honest, none had ever pushed him this much at his current level.

He took in the looks of shock from the criminals before him and smiled. "With this." And with that he let his arm fall back down and the meteor started falling down at impressive speeds. "Now," he said, his smile growing as he faced them. _**"Die!"**_

 _ **& é"'(-è_çà)=**_

Well fuck me sideways, I thought as I stared up at the massive ball of rock coming down at us. Wait, could that even still be considered as a ball? Ya know, seeing it was round and shit? Or does a ball have to be small? Eh, I don't know. Though it would be good if someone could release an official statement one day about it. Who knows, maybe it'll be me?! Now wouldn't that be the day, Mom would be so proud. Wonder how she's doing anyway, seeing as Dad's gone. Talking about Dad, how dare that yellow monkey call himself the fastest man alive?! That was my Dad's title for crying out loud. I swear to God if I ever survive this I'm gonna-

" _ **Die!"**_ The Admiral shouted, and I could see that the meteor was actually plummeting to the ground more so than previously. Huh, how about that.

I heard Sasuke growling and I turned to look at him. He was seething, holding his broken arm, with sparks flying out widely around him. Some of them even landed on me- hey!

"I fucking never should have come with you, asshole." He growled. Hey! No need to be so mean, it wasn't like we were going to die...right?

Sasuke's grip on his sword tightened, to the point that I thought he was going to break it. Wait, when did he even get his sword back?

Lighting coursed around his body even more so, striking at anything too close to him. Me and the other guys ( I really needed to get their names) jumped out of the way quickly as Sasuke suddenly exploded in blue light.

"Fuck you, Naruto," he spat, and he turned to glare at Fujitora, who just cocked his brow. Well it wasn't like he was in a state to do anything else at this point.

"Fuck this shit!" And then, he moved.

He flew over the ground, flickering between man and lightning. Fujitora didn't even have time to dodge as Sasuke was upon him, man turned pure unbridled bolt of furious energy.

"AND." He pulled back his sword. "FUCK." And then swung, slicing through the man's neck. "YOU!"

WOW! Who knew Sasuke had it in him?! It must be all that pent up frustration from all this 'shit' as he put it, whatever that was. I'll probably have to tell him to go and see a psychiatrist or something, it's not good keeping all that frustration bottled up inside oneself.

Suddenly he turned towards me and gave me a chilling glare just as Fujitora's body -sans head- crashed to the floor. "Are you seriously the one telling me to go so a psychiatrist? You, Uzumaki D. Naruto, the craziest guy I know?!"

Wait, he heard that? Was I speaking out loud again? Nah that can't be it, I'm not that stupid. I paused, narrowing my eyes at Sasuke. Is he a mind-reader? Holy fuck that would explain a lot.

As if hearing me, he spoke up. "No. I can just read you easily. Idiot." I could of sworn his eyes flashed red for a second before turning back to their normal steely black. Huh. Weird.

"Hey assholes! Would you mind shutting the fuck up and concentrating on the fact that there's a meteor the size of the entire island coming down on us!" One of the guys shouted from the right. It was the guy with the shorts that had the Fire logia.

I looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Dude. You do know Doflamingo's still got his Bird Cage up, right?"

"Uh Naruto...no he hasn't." Sasuke spoke up from my left. I nearly jumped out of my skin. How does he keep doing that without me sensing him?! Fucking Uchihas….wait what did he say?

Looking up I saw that yes, the Uchiha was right. The Bird Cage had disappeared. But how was that possible? Does that mean that the Strawhat beat the pink prick?

"We've gotta do something about it! The entire island is gonna be destroyed!" At this point Shorts Guy was panicking, looking back and forth between his Top-hat friend, Sasuke and myself.

"Don't worry Ace, I've got this." said Top-hat Guy with a smirk as he stepped in front of us. "Behold the power of the Quake Quake Fruit!" And then he shot his fist forward and the air _cracked!_

The crack continued until reaching the falling meteorite before hitting it. For a while nothing happened, before cracks started appearing on the surface of the giant ball of rock. It then split apart into four – still pretty big – pieces, that were still plummeting towards us!

The three of us (Sasuke, Shorts Guy and myself) turned to stare at Top-hat Guy, who was sheepishly looking at us whilst rubbing his neck. "Sorry..." he said lamely.

And then Shorts Guy was back to panicking. "Well now what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" He shouted, visibly paling by the second.

I stepped forward confidently like the awesome boss that I am and struck a finger forward, pointing at the closest of the falling masses of rock. "I call dibs on that one, you guys can handle the others." And without further a due, I shot forward packing every single bit of energy that I had left into my right fist, before unloading a massive ball of magma that easily dwarfed the falling meteorite.

"Eat this!" And with that the two forces clashed against each other.

To be honest, I thought I was going to struggle against it or something but all that ended up happening was me ploughing through the thing with relative ease. Oh well. So much for the epic final confrontation battle scene.

I heard a crack of lightning, followed by a blinding flash of white coming down from the skies. Ah that was surely Sasuke taking care of business. To my right I saw a flash of orange as a huge pillar of fire tore through my vision, reducing the meteorite to ash. And then finally I heard the crack of the air, as the final meteor was reduced to nothing by the Top-hat Guy. Huh. Why didn't he just do that at the start?

Anyway, I'm starting to feel sleepy now so I'm gonna sleep for a while. Oh, I'm still up in the air. Eh who cares I'm half dead anyway, falling from this high up won't make that much of a difference.

I yawned one final time before closing my eyes and nodding off. And I didn't even feel the fall.

Pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

Uzumaki D. Naruto, out.


End file.
